Soteriophobia
by Final Precipie
Summary: When Steve finds Tony tinkering with his shield in the lab his initial reaction is to be rather annoyed but as always with the Iron Man things are not as they seem.


This is my first attempt at an Avengers story – which demanded to be written after seeing the movie for a second time! This really has no plot and you could kind of class it as a character study but not really.

**Words: **747

**Warnings: **none

**Pairings: **none, though it could be Steve/Tony if you really, REALLY squint and turn your head sideways.

**Soteriophobia**

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Steve's voice, echoed around the lab rather harshly, almost in an accusing way, directed completely at Tony, who looked up trying to act totally innocent. "I've been looking for this, I almost believed Burton when he said it had been destroyed – what are_ you_ doing with it?"

"Ah well if you remember our fearless leader Mister Fury asked me to analyze it."

"Last month – in which you declined and said you had better things to do."

"I did have better things to do."

Steve rolled his eyes, the blonde striding over to the contraception in the middle of the lab, pulling his shield out of the numerous lasers pointing at it when he got there. The machine immediately turned itself off while Steve inspected the shield for any damage of any sort.

"It feels unbalanced, what have you been doing to it and what in the world changed your mind?"

Ignoring the second question entirely the billionaire just shrugged, "A few routine tests here and there, just trying to recreate the metal, maybe get you a few spares Cap."

Steve made a face at this comment, not liking the idea of needing a spare more than anything else, "I don't need spares Stark and that is not why you are doing this you and I both know it."

Tony just shrugged again, as I trying to dance around the topic, "I thought a suit made out of this would be helpful you know even more badass and perfect than I already am, or the suit is anyway."

"A personal objective, I shouldn't really be surprised, but you know in a way I am, that's all not entirely true."

"You don't know that – or me Rodgers."

"Uh I can read you like a book Stark."

"Stop it…"

"I.. what?"

"Just stop it, don't you get sick of it, of always having to be there."

"Tony…"

"No, no I just…" The use of the first name went completely unnoticed as Tony turned, breathing deeply as he added, "I am sick of using that shield, sick of using you as something to hide behind. As something to use as what just a way to not get hurt… It's like we're just waiting to find something that breaks through. Then what happens to us, to you?"

Steve took a deep breath as Tony's eyes travelled to focus on his right arm. He should have realized that it had something to do with it – their last mission. He didn't remember much if he was honest, just some rouge trying to be the next big villain with an impressive array of weaponry. It was something none of them had seen before, which is why Steve had made the quick dash to get between the weapons blast and an injured Iron Man.

It was after that that he didn't remember much, the shield had buckled with the force and his right arm had a nice wrist to upper arm scar to prove just how much force had been behind it.

"Tony… that is not really the point."

The brunette laughed, glaring slightly as he stalked over to Steve, taking the shield off him, "um that is entirely the point, because one of these days I want to be able to protect you, not the other way around."

Steve didn't think he could argue that – not with the way that Tony was breathing heavily or the way that he completely spaced and zoned back onto the shield, muttering jargon so fast to himself that even if Steve could understand the actual words he couldn't hear even make sense of it with the speed.

Steve didn't even think there was a way to argue with that, not in any normal sense at least.

So he left, leaving Tony with his tinkering and trying to fix and make sense of things. He was okay with it, the scientist trying to find a metal, to give him some sort of a semblance of a shield. But until that time came he was okay, in those missions they went out on Steve found himself becoming that human shield.

Not because he had to, but because he wanted to. He liked being able to protect them, the team, he didn't care being their human shield, because that is something he would always want to do, to try to do.

After all they were family, and you always, always, protected family.

**Soteriophobia is the fear of dependence on others.**


End file.
